Fallin' For You
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Quando perguntaram a ela o motivo para começar a fumar, ela apenas sorriu. Dizer que a fumaça lhe trazia boas lembranças seria o mesmo que confirmar o que muitos já desconfiavam. – Smoker & Hina - Oneshot


**N/A: **_One Piece_ pertence ao gênio Oda-sama. Eu só peguei as personagens emprestadas pra me divertir um pouco... Acho que ele entenderia. –q

Oneshot SmokerxHina! Não tem como ver os dois e ignorar... UHSEUHSEHUSE'

Essa short se passa no capitulo 524 do mangá. Já tem a versão no anime, é lá pro epi. 421... É o momento em que aparecem todos os caras da Marinha que já tinha aparecido anteriormente na historia, todos indo para Marinford.

A música que dá o nome a fic é da Colbie Caillat e definitivamente, não é o meu tipo de música... Mas, ela foi passada pro meu celular em uma das mil vezes que o pessoal usou ele e eu acabei ouvindo enquanto procurava na minha playlist uma música. Acho que a letra meio que se encaixou... É bonitinha até! :P

* * *

**Fallin' For You**,

Smoker x Hina

* * *

Ela fixou o olhar nas suas costas largas. O kanji da sua jaqueta estava quase escondido pela arma de kairouseki. Os passos firmes quase perfuravam o chão, e a fumaça, dos dois charutos que ele tinha na boca, a alcançavam apesar da distância. Retirou os óculos escuros e o guardou no bolso do casaco da Marinha.

Mesmo o seguindo em silêncio, sabia que ele já notara sua presença. Entretanto, ele não havia dito nada nem pedido para Tashigi –ao seu lado– dizer. Por isso, continuou caminhando pelos corredores do quartel. Quando o viu abrindo uma porta, dispensando Tashigi, percebeu que ele estava entrando na sala que havia ganhado para usufruir o pouco tempo que tinha antes da guerra. Ser alguém importante demais na Marinha pelo menos servia para algo.

Como ela já havia dispensado Jango e Fullbody lá atrás, continuou seguindo até alcançar o lugar em que Tashigi permanecia de pé, parecendo confusa. Acenou para ela que a recebeu com um sorriso tímido. Bateu continência a capitã de cabelos claros e em seguida saiu, não antes de falar que o Comodoro queria falar com ela.

Ela permitiu-se sorrir quando viu que a porta estava apenas encostada.

Assim que viu o corredor vazio, entrou no cômodo sem se importar em bater na porta ou coisa do tipo. A fumaça lhe cercou no mesmo momento que a porta fechava atrás de si. A sala estava um pouco escura e reinava no mais absoluto silêncio. Uma das coisas que ela nunca entenderia sobre ele era esse gosto por lugares assim.

- Não sabia que estava com saudades da Hina, Smoker-kun.

Sentiu uma mordida no pescoço e em seguida o viu tomar forma a sua frente, de costas. Avançou o abraçando, deixando suas mãos paradas na sua barriga por dentro da jaqueta.

- Não seja tão metida... – sentiu as mãos dele cobrirem as suas – Como eu poderia sentir saudades de você? Não me faça rir...

Ela soltou um risinho e puxou os braços o apertando, tentando o prender com sua habilidade (1). Viu o corpo dele se dissipar e em seguida, ele já estava sentado numa cadeira enorme que ficava atrás de uma mesa. Ela caminhou até lá, deixando seu casaco da Marinha em um canto qualquer junto com suas luvas. Sentou no móvel puxando um charuto da jaqueta dele.

- Que hábito estranho você adquiriu não é? – perguntou ele com malicia na voz enquanto acendia o charuto com o isqueiro que estava no bolso de suas vestes – Lembro quando você vivia me dizendo para parar de fumar, algo sobre "destruir os meus pulmões"...

- Hina não tinha escolhas... – pegou o charuto da boca o erguendo a altura dos olhos – Não adiantou muita coisa afinal.

Lembrou-se rapidamente do dia que fumou pela primeira vez. Era horrível... A cada tragada ela se perguntava cada vez mais como ele podia e _conseguia_ gostar daquilo. Infelizmente, com o passar do tempo ela acabou se viciando enquanto procurava a resposta. Muitos acabaram lhe perguntando o porquê daquilo, afinal, ela sempre havia detestado cigarros. Ela os respondia com um sorriso, não com palavras.

Porque ela não poderia dizer que os cigarros haviam se tornado a fonte de boas lembranças. Iria apenas confirmar o que todos já desconfiavam. Como explicar que o cheiro do tabaco a fazia lembrar do cheiro dele?

Ele semi-cerrou os olhos a assistindo levar o charuto novamente aos lábios vermelhos. Fechou o punho quando ela cruzou as pernas e lhe encarou com os olhos brilhando de expectativa, não resistiu em lançar o corpo musculoso em cima dela a fazendo deitar.

- E depois, diz que não sentiu saudades... – ele puxou o charuto das mãos dela o lançando no chão – Diz que é para Hina não o fazer rir...

- Acho que agora é a hora que a Hina cala a boca.

Sorriu, já contra os lábios dele. Sentiu as mãos segurarem firme sua cintura, a impulsionando para cima. Quando se viu completamente deitada sobre a mesa, sentiu as mãos dele lhe segurando as pernas, as lançando para se cruzarem nas suas costas. Murmurou coisas desconexas quando sentiu os lábios dele descerem para seu pescoço e teve que se controlar –e muito– quando o ouviu sussurrar no seu ouvido o quanto havia sentido sua falta.

Quando recobrou um pouco a consciência, abriu mais a jaqueta dele o forçando a parar um instante com suas mãos para –ele mesmo– tirar a peça. A pequena cicatriz que ele havia ganhado chamou sua atenção (2). Passou a ponta dos dedos ali e o encarou, indagando silenciosamente quem havia feito aquilo. Como resposta, ele apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Buscou os lábios dele novamente, dessa vez num beijo mais calmo. Percorreu suas costas com as unhas afiadas no mesmo instante que ele abriu a parte de cima do seu terno. Preparava-se para virar o corpo para cima do dele –provavelmente cairiam no chão-, mas alguém começou a gritar seu nome pelo corredor. Se separaram devagar, no momento em que os gritos de "Hina-jyou"(3) iam se aproximando.

- Acho que está na hora, não é?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior dele o puxando de leve. Depois disso, ele beijou sua testa e saiu de cima do seu corpo. Puxou a jaqueta do chão e enquanto a via arrumar seu terninho, pegava sua arma de kairouseki para pendurá-la nas costas. Pegou o casaco dela da Marinha e caminhou na sua direção. Ela agora o olhava com um semblante impassível. Jogou-o sobre seus ombros, aproveitando para segurá-la ali.

- O que há, Smoker-kun? – Sorriu, enquanto passava as mãos na parte de frente da jaqueta dele – Preocupado com o que pode acontecer com _Kuro-Ori no Hina_(4) nessa guerra?

- Tsc, idiota.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça levemente e começou a andar em direção da porta. Agora os gritos de "Smoker-junshou"(5) haviam começado a fazer par com o outro. Tashigi, Jango e Fullbody provavelmente estavam chegando ali. Puxou um cigarro do bolso e o acendeu em seguida. Caminhou em passos lentos até a porta, e quando segurou a maçaneta, o olhou por cima dos ombros.

- Não vou receber nem um "eu te amo"? Hina está desapontada...

O viu sorrir e estreitar os olhos. Em seguida, usando sua habilidade, ele parou atrás dela rapidamente. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir às mãos dele segurarem sua cintura e franziu o cenho, confusa, quando o sentiu enterrando o rosto na curva do seu pescoço.

- Se cuide. - Murmurou contra o seu ouvido, de forma tão rápida e baixa, que ela poderia ter entendido errado.

Estranhamente, aquilo bastou para ela.

* * *

**I've been spending all my time** // _Eu venho perdendo tanto tempo_

**Just thinking 'bout you** // _Pensando em você_

**I don't know what to do** // _Eu não sei o quê fazer_

**I think I'm fallin' for you** // _Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por você._

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A:** (1) - A Hina comeu a Ori Ori no Mi, que é a fruta da prisão/jaula. Qualquer coisa que passa pelo corpo dela fica presa.

(2) – O Smoker, se não me engano, depois da saga Enies Lobby aparece novamente e dessa vez com uma cicatriz no peito que ele não tinha antes na saga de Alabasta.

(3) "Jyou" é como um "Senhorita". É um sufixo de tratamento para mulheres jovens.

(4) "Kuro-Ori no Hina" – É a alcunha dela "Hina Jaula-Negra".

(5) "Junshou" é "Comodoro" – Se tiver errado, culpe o :B

**Se chegou até aqui, ****não custa nada deixar uma review para fazer meu dia feliz *-***

Kissus :*

**

* * *

  
**

**N/B: **Dá pra contar nos dedos de uma mão os erros que eu tive que corrigir nessa fic –-' Às vezes eu acho que ela me chama só pra colocar umas vírgulas D:

Enfim, mais um sucesso da Sabaku-gemma-nee-san \o/

Amei gemma, amei *--* SmokerHina é DIV**O**, e você owna escrevendo sobre eles.

Deixem um review, ou a beta-sama vai jogar uma praga em vocês! òó


End file.
